walkingdeadfandomcom-20200222-history
The Walking Dead: Dead Reckoning
The Walking Dead: Dead Reckoning is a interactive online video game announced by AMC on February 8, 2012. The game follows the story of Shane Walsh as the zombie outbreak happens and what he did to survive.Clayton Neuman, The Walking Dead Adventure Game Is Now Available Online in Its Full Version, AMC, (February 8, 2012). The game is available online; as free app for Android users, available to download from the Amazon AppStore; and as a Blackberry PlayBook app.Mike Rose, The Walking Dead: Dead Reckoning ambles onto the Amazon Appstore Use your braaains to help officer Shane Walsh fight the zombie hordes, Pocket Gamer, (March 8, 2012).Ronen Halevy, Free Walking Dead: Dead Reckoning Breaks Out on the PlayBook, Berry Review, (March 12th, 2012). Plot Chapter One: Domestic Disturbance: Taylor Residence This chapter begins with Shane and Leon Basset talking. Leon says that he has picked up a man called Robb Spanner at a place called The Rusty Nail. Leon asks Shane what he should do with Robb, either take him to jail or let him go. After that a woman called Mrs. Heller complains that she was attacked by a teenager; then Shane has a few options, either to see if she's hurt or ask her what she knows about the Taylors. Mrs. Heller then says that she heard loud noises and shouting coming from the Taylors' residence. Shane then runs into the Taylor's home. Chapter Two: House Calls Shane finds that Gary Taylor shot his daughter Patty's boyfriend's, Paul, head off with a shotgun. Gary flees upstairs and Shane pursues him. Shane confronts Gary and convinces him to get into the police cruiser. Chapter Three: Habeas Corpus At the King County Police Station, Leon reports to Shane that Robb looks terrible and stinks. As Gary is put in the cell with Robb, the former bites Leon. Chapter Four: Patient Zero The police watch the television news at the police station. The woman reports that Mercy Hospital's emergency room is full. Gary's daughter, Patty, walks into the police station with a suspicious bloody wound and explains that her boyfriend Paul had a fever all day and when he woke up, he was violently crazy. Patty reveals that she and Shane once dated. Shane has Patty take a seat in the other room to rest and wait to see her father. Chapter Five: First Blood Shane asks Don to move Gary to the interrogation room. As Don begins to open the jail cell, Lori texts Shane that she is going to see Rick at the hospital. Shane volunteers to go instead. Robb turns into a zombie, mortally biting Don. He then attacks Gary in the cell. Shane shoots Robb several times with no effect, he then shoots him in the head, killing him. As Leon goes to get Patty, Gary explains that Robb was just like Paul. Chapter Six: No Turning Back Patty has turned and attacks Leon. As Shane pulls Patty away from Leon, her father attempts to intervene. Shane pulls him away, as he remembers their romantic relationship together, Shane kills zombie Patty with a shot to the head. Shane texts Lori that he is on the way over. He plans to warn her about what is going on. Epilogue Shane states he will travel to Atlanta after he checks on Rick. Leon says he will stay in the town and take care of Gary Taylor. It shows Leon being jumped from behind by a now undead Don, hinting this may be how he became a walker, but it is unknown since it went black right when the walker was in the middle of jumping on his back External Links *The Walking Dead - Dead Reckoning – AMC References Category:Walking Dead: Dead Reckoning Category:Walking Dead Game